


In the claws of the King

by ToonMissy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Egg Laying, M/M, Mechpreg, Mention of a previous Megatron/Starscream relationship, Mpreg, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonMissy/pseuds/ToonMissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream learns to serve a new king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the claws of the King

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I was sort of inspired to write this after watching Predacons Rising, sort of what I think happened to Starscream after the credits rolled. Though it feels a bit rushed, I'm not good at writing Non-Con and I'm not a Starscream fan so it was more forcing myself to write it and this is just a one-shot, though I admittedly like the triplets so maybe a bit of a fiction with them will be in the future if others like them too.

He pressed his chassis flat against the back of the throne, a whimper of fear slipping out into the air around him while his wings were angled downwards so that he could try to make himself either a part of the throne or flat enough to keep the trio from spying him despite the fact that they were looking directly at him. The heavy footsteps of Predaking approached him and Starscream was quick to close his optics with a scream as a clawed servo slammed into the throne right beside his helm. Terrified optics looked up at Predaking and all Starscream could think of was that this was where he was going to die, torn apart by Predacons. The Seeker looked dejected as his wings drooped, “I know what you plan to do, so just get it over with.” That clawed servo clawed at his chassis while a second slammed into his helm to stun the Seeker, before Starscream could react, claws dug into the plating of his chassis and the last thing the Seeker recalled was Darksteel and Skylynx close behind their leader before his optics offlined.

 

 

He onlined with a scream of terror, desperation flooding through his systems as he tried to flee from wherever he was but noticed that he was stuck and optics noted the chains locking him down against a wall in what looked to be a still unrestored area on Cybertron. He struggled against his bonds until he heard the growls of his captors. Predaking slowly stepped forward with Skylynx and Darksteel slinking around behind in their bestial forms, eyeing the trapped Seeker who was still whimpering with fear. Starscream search frantically in desperation for something that could help him, needing to escape before anything happened to him until he felt a claw tugging at wires and he noticed most of the front plating of his chassis was missing, interface panels had been torn away, exposing both his depressurized spike and his valve. “You are in no position to flee, Starscream.” Predaking spoke as he released the wires he had been tugging on, “I am certain that no one will be searching for as you have certainly not indentured yourself to any creature, Cybertonian or Predacon.”

 

“Wh-what do you plan on doing with me?” His hope would be that they were going to free him, death wasn’t exactly all that appealing to someone who had survived all the beatings and worse from Megatron, though this situation was reminding him of the first time he had been “punished” by the former Decepticon leader and he wasn’t looking forward to that happening at the current moment. Predaking leaned closer, heat air from his intakes venting over Starscream before he bit down on energon cables running along the length of the Seeker’s slim neck yet not puncturing them with his pointed dental plates, once more reminding Starscream of his Lord Megatron and the large Predacon receiving a rather soft whimpering moan from the Seeker before pulling away and stepping back to allow Skylynx and Darksteel to get closer.

 

“I have been wanting to revive my fallen race, however with Unicron’s desecration of the bones of my ancestors, I must now look for other means to do so.” Those yellow optics studied Starscream, such a slim and slight frame would never be able to hold many offspring at once and he relayed this information to Skylynx before Starscream had awoken so the smaller Predacon knew to not do too much damage since it wouldn’t help them in any way to tear the Seeker apart for their plans.

 

 

Starscream was released from the wall but still restrained as Skylynx was in his robot mode and forcing the Seeker to his knees; the sound of an interface panel could be heard sliding back and Starscream feared looking behind himself and grit his dental plates for the pain he was certain was coming soon. There was a glossa trailing around his valve, forcing a squeak of surprise and slight pleasure from his vocalizer as Darksteel lapped at the valve and even let his glossa touch at the Seeker’s spike, teasing it slightly before thrusting his glossa into Starscream’s valve and receiving a screech that nearly turned into static from the Seeker. The ursagryph Predacon felt a clawed servo run along his back from Skylynx while he continued to preoccupy himself with the valve before him, pressing his glossa against nodes that had Starscream gasping and writhing as he did. Skylynx purred in his engines while he stood behind the normally snickering buffoon, shoving a clawed digit deep into Darksteel’s valve and earning himself a rather muffled moan from the ursagryph. The Seeker gave a loud whine as he strained against his bonds to try and wriggle his hip struts in order to drive that glossa deeper into his valve, feeling it writhe and press against sensory nodes that drove Starscream to static out his vocalizer as he overloaded, transfluid dripping onto the ground beneath his heels.

 

Darksteel had been about to withdraw his glossa when he felt a second claw sink into his own valve, forcing him to remain connected to the Seeker, his moans muffled while Skylynx played with his valve. Those claws pulled away quickly and Darksteel was whimpering for more before the mostly white dragon thrust hard into the ursagryph, a clawed servo slamming the darker helm of the more submissive Predacon into the ground and receiving a chirping purr in response since Darksteel was a more than odd beast in liking being treated like an animal. “Skylynx! Stop getting distracted and focus!” The low rumble of Predaking’s voice startled the dragon Predacon before he pulled out of the ursagryph and snatched up the Seeker that had been slowly trying to slink away from the trio of beasts. Those claws gripped him hard, pressing the petite frame to the ground with a growl as he pushed his spike into the tight and barely stretched valve and receiving a scream of pain which was music to his audio receptors.

 

 

Starscream gave an undignified yelp as he felt the large spike stretched his valve, noting that the Predacon was a good size large than Megatron had ever been and he could feel a trickle of both lubricants and enegon down his thigh plating from it all. He barely could allow for his systems to adjust before he felt the spike withdrawing and being thrust back into his valve while his claws dug deep scores into the ground. Large clawed servo tightly gripped his hips as Skylynx continued to thrust into that slim form beneath him, not as willing as Darksteel, but still enjoyable. Yellow optics looked over at Darksteel, noting that the dark blue and grey ursagryph lathering his glossa over the spike of their mighty lord Predaking, the largest Predacon thrusting into Darksteel’s mouth. Skylynx gave a low purr as he thrust harder into the Seeker, enjoying the way Starscream’s chassis trembled and how the screams finally gave way into mewling whimpers so obviously the Seeker was enjoying himself. As tempting as it would be to frag Starscream into the ground until he was spent from overloading, overloading was something that was to be reserved for Predaking above all others. He shifted his hip struts slightly, his spike pressing up against the membrane to the Seekers gestation chamber and he tensed enough to allow the eggs Skylynx had been carrying to slide down through his spike to pierce the membrane and enter the Seeker’s gestation chamber with only three eggs able to fit in since anymore wouldn’t allow them to grow once fertilized before he slid his spike from Starscream, energon and lubricants trickling onto the ground where the Seeker collapsed from exertion.

 

“Clean that up, Darksteel, now.” Predaking ordered, shoving the ursagryph away as he approached Starscream. They couldn’t have any energon soiling their king from some lowly Cybertonian as Darksteel practically slithered along the ground to reach Starscream, his glossa extending out to lick at the energon and lubricants tinging the dark grey metal of the Seeker’s valve. There was a mewling whine from Starscream’s vocalizer as that glossa from earlier had returned to play and he wriggled his hips to acclimate it in doing its duty of cleaning him up. Predaking leaned down; a claw hooked the bottom of his chin, allowing Starscream to meet the optics of the far larger mech before he pulled the Seeker into a kiss, nipping at lip plates as he growled with pleasure as he could smell he scent of breeding upon the petite flyer’s frame before him. Once Darksteel had backed away from Starscream’s aft, Predaking picked up the Seeker and knelt while positioning Starscream so that his spike was lined up with the Seeker’s valve before thrusting up hard into that already abused valve and forcing a static based screech from the Seeker.

 

Starscream was in pain and there was no way around that, one’s valve was never supposed to be stretched that much! Skylynx had already been larger than Megatron and Predaking larger so, he was certain that not even half of Predaking’s spike was buried within his valve and anymore of it would certainly split him in half as he whimpered with each thrust. A large clawed servo curled around his spike, stroking Starscream as the bestial king thrust into his valve and it almost dulled the pain. His neck cables were nipped at, those fangs reminding him of the occasions Megatron would have Starscream bent over the command deck, nipping at those same neck cables and earning mewling whimpers from the Seeker just as Predaking was earning now. He liked this, feeling the power beneath him so akin to how he felt whenever Megatron overpowered him while upon the Nemesis, Each thrust being deliberate and forcing cries of pleasure from Starscream, claws digging into the metal of his hip plating. “L-lord Megatron…” Starscream mewled out as the beast he once looked down upon and even beat thrust harder into him, claws digging slight grooves into his hip plating as those fangs bit down with more force as though to correct Starscream on the name he was supposed to be crying out at the current moment in time. The Seeker turned his head, Predaking capturing him in another kiss while Starscream’s glossa stroked the beast king’s own and earning a rumbling moan for his efforts as he wriggled his hips and tensed his valve around the large spike that was now pressing against so many sensory nodes as the intruding spike seemed to slide further into him before the tip pressed against the opening to his gestation chamber where the previously deposited Predacon eggs rested.

 

One more thrust was all it took for Starscream to gasp, overloading once more as his spike sprayed transfluid onto his chassis before it dripped down onto Predaking’s claws which were quickly pressed against the Seeker’s dermas while the Seeker’s glossa licked at the fluid and twined around each individual claw to clean them for his new lord. Those ministrations were all it took for Predaking to overload with one final thrust into Starscream’s valve, his own transfluid spilling into the Seeker’s gestation chamber and fertilizing the eggs that lay within. The Seeker was removed from the dragon’s spike and lain down by the smaller dragon and the ursagryph before Predaking took to his beast form and pulled the Seeker close to his body, a claw resting upon Starscream’s chassis and the Seeker knew he wasn’t leaving any time soon, though he could get used to such a thing having gotten accustomed to Megatron long before this and soon he fell into recharge next to the Predacons, enjoying the heat that emanated from the internal heater Predaking had to enable his dragon breath.

 

 

 

Starscream awoke to pain and hissed as he noted that it was focused in two areas, one being his still bared valve though that pain was easily explained by what he had been previously doing; the other pain was under where his abdominal plating had been exposed with the Predacons ripping off most of the exterior plating on his body, something he never quite understood as to why they had done it. The cave they were in spun as Starscream tried climbing to his pedes once he had extracted himself from the heavy claw that kept him close to Predaking and collapsed as he purged his tanks of energon, he was feeling as he did when living as a scavenger after defecting from the Decepticons and energon was scarce for him. He quickly chose to run internal scans, Primus only knew what the Predacons had damaged within him with all that they had did though he had an idea and fear of what had happened and as the scan completed, one item flashed within his optics, the words gestation chamber: carrying. This is just what he needed, to be carrying the spawn of such creatures and the Seeker gave a huff as he crawled back under the claw of the still slumbering dragon.

 

 

 

 

As the days slowly became weeks, the trio of Predacons were nothing but kind to the slowly swelling Seeker as they tended to his needs with plenty of energon that Predaking hunted down for him and anything else he would demand of them as interfacing or the use of their glossas on his valve as Darksteel often did while Skylynx would gently massage his chassis and taking care to focus on his abdominal plating where he tended to be most sore. It was one of those moments of relaxation that it happened; Starscream felt a gush of lubricants from his valve that dripped all over Darksteel which startled the ursagyph and sent him sprawling backwards as he tried to wipe it clean and failing. He was in pain as he grit through his dental plates and pushed Skylynx away while trying to find something to rest against as he struggled to climb to his pedes, only taking a few steps before he collapsed from the pain that was more than likely stemming from his abdominal chamber and looked back at the two slightly confused Predacons. “Well?! Help me already you beasts!” They looked at each other before the scent was caught in their receptors and they understood that the Seeker was birthing the offspring that Predaking had been waiting for.

 

Starscream was grateful that Skylynx picked him up from where he had fallen, resting him against a wall so there was something to brace against while Darksteel had sat guard at the mouth of the cave awaiting their king. “You have to start pushing soon, Scream.” He didn’t feel like he had to explain things, the Seeker should have known what to do on instinct though he didn’t with how he was reacting and Skylynx was a little irritated that he was having to be a nurse to Starscream, Predacons had once been able to do this all alone but obviously no Cybertonians knew how. “I know that you fool!” Starscream snapped at him as more pain flashed through his systems and he pushed into the pain in hopes of expelling the parasites he was dealing with since he didn’t dare consider them his sparklings. The only thing on the Seeker’s mind aside from processor crippling pain was getting rid of the offspring he had been carrying. Another scream ripped through his vocalizer as he pushed again, feeling the first of the offspring he carried being forced through his valve and all he could think of was that Predaking had been nothing compared to this as his valve was stretched as the creature was moved further with each push until it was finally free of his body as Skylynx clipped the wiring that left the sparkling attached to it’s carrier and clearing the vents so it could cycle air into it’s systems and soon a screech could be heard from the small sparkling that was mostly a bright silver with blue and red accents and the wings that belonged upon a Seeker. It quieted down as Skylynx nuzzled the small creature, setting it down close by as Starscream was true to the latter part of his name with another contraction to ease the next one along. The second sparkling was smaller than the first, only a few pushes easing it out for Skylynx to sever the wiring and clear vents of the sparkling who was dark blue with accents of grey and silver who immediately began to cry out like it’s sibling and Skylynx dreaded that they were going to take after their carrier with their voices and crying.

 

By the time Predaking had reached their cave with more energon, he noted Darksteel sitting at the mouth of the cave. The large dragon put down the energon and shifted to his robot form along with the ursagryph and both flinched when a pained scream echoed from in the cave. “What is-“ Predaking was interrupted by a held up servo from Darksteel, “Starscream’s birthing the offspring my king.” There was another scream and Predaking surged past his minion, stopping once he was inside and saw Skylynx cleaning a third sparkling while the other two screeched for fuel and attention and Starscream had collapsed against the wall he had been by from exhaustion of just birthing their little trine. Predaking stepped closer, picking up the two squalling sparklings and both were silenced as they looked up at their sire, the silver one bore large red optics much like those of their carrier, the dark blue had bright yellow optics much like any Predacon and he was proud to see the next generation of Predacons were alive and healthy.

 

“You’re welcome!” The sharp voice jarred him from his thoughts and the beast king looked down at Starscream who was sipping from some of the energon cubes they had stored away while the third sparkling was curled up against his chassis with a feeding line from the Seeker’s tank, the sparkling shared Predaking’s colours of burnished red and silver with bright orange Seeker wings sticking up from his shoulder struts. “You act as though they are a punishment, Starscream when they are far from it. Look at them and try to dare say that you despise their creation.” The Seeker looked down at the sparkling in his arms, large yellow eyes looking back up at him as it pulled away from the feeding line and gave a series of happy chirps and his spark ached at the thought of the small thing being taken from him. “Alright fine, I cannot bear to be angry with them, though I didn’t fully appreciate being taken as I had been to create them.”

 

“Then next time I shall be gentle as well as Skylynx and Darksteel.” Wait, did Starscream hear him correctly, next time?

 

“They require names, my king.” The Seeker stated as he looked down at the now slumbering sparkling and handed him off to Skylynx before taking the silver sparkling from Predaking and proceeding to feed him. “This one, I can feel that her spark is a femme, she can be called Skystrike. The one you have should be called Shrike, he screams enough for the name. As for the red one, I feel his name should be Warcry, suits his colours.” Obviously he had been thinking of names while he had been carrying and Starscream hear no objections from the three Predacons as Darksteel finally felt safe enough to come back into the cave. With a slight smile on his dermas, Starscream slowly fell into recharge while Skystrike fed, barely noting that they were shifted while Predaking relaxed behind the Seeker in his dragon form and Shrike and Warcry were held by the bestial tails that Skylynx and Darksteel curled around them as they also recharged. He could become accustomed to this, it was easier than fighting Autobots and gave him something to do rather than await the return of his former lord.


End file.
